Ocellus/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Ocellus' different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Ocellus ID S8E1.png|Changeling, School Daze - Part 1 Future Ocellus ID S9E26.png|Future, The Last Problem Alternate forms Ocellus dragon form ID S8E1.png|S08E01 Unnamed Dragon, School Daze - Part 1 Ocellus Earth pony form ID S8E1.png|S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #0, School Daze - Part 1 Ocellus as Rarity ID S8E1.png|Rarity, School Daze - Part 1 Ocellus giant insect form ID S8E1.png|Giant insect, School Daze - Part 1 Ocellus bugbear form ID S8E2.png|Bugbear, School Daze - Part 2 Ocellus puckwudgie ID S8E2.png|Puckwudgie, School Daze - Part 2 Ocellus as Fluttershy ID S8E2.png|Fluttershy, School Daze - Part 2 Ocellus mouse ID S8E2.png|Mouse, School Daze - Part 2 Ocellus seapony form ID S8E9.png|Seapony, Non-Compete Clause Ocellus bite-acuda form ID S8E9.png|Bite-acuda, Non-Compete Clause Ocellus as Twilight Sparkle ID S8E22.png|Twilight Sparkle, What Lies Beneath Ocellus as Applejack ID S8E22.png|Applejack, What Lies Beneath Ocellus as Queen Chrysalis ID S8E22.png|Queen Chrysalis, What Lies Beneath Ocellus rock form ID S9E3.png|Rock, Uprooted Headless Ocellus ID S9E20.png|Headless, A Horse Shoe-In Comic issue 71 Ocellus T-rex form.png|Tyrannosaurus rex, Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Mage Meadowbrook.png|Mage Meadowbrook, Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Flash Magnus.png|Flash Magnus, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Mistmane.png|Mistmane, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Rockhoof.png|Rockhoof, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Somnambula.png|Somnambula, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Star Swirl the Bearded.png|Star Swirl the Bearded, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as King Sombra.png|King Sombra, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Discord.png|Discord, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Thorax.png|Thorax, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Starlight Glimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Trixie.png|Trixie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Silverstream.png|Silverstream, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Yona.png|Yona, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Sandbar.png|Sandbar, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Gallus.png|Gallus, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Comic issue 84 Ocellus as Smolder.png|Smolder, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #84 Feats of Friendship issue 2 Ocellus cyclops form.png|Cyclops, Feats of Friendship issue 3 Ocellus hydra form.png|Hydra, Outfits Ocellus unicorn costume ID S8E7.png|Unicorn costume, Horse Play Ocellus winter outfit ID MLPBGE.png|Winter attire, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Ocellus graduate gown ID S9E3.png|Graduate gown, Uprooted Ocellus buckball merch ID S9E15.png|Wearing buckball merch, 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Ocellus cheerleader outfit ID S9E15.png|Cheerleading outfit, 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Comic issue 71 Clown Ocellus.png|Clown costume, Cutie marks Ocellus Earth pony cutie mark crop S8E1.png|Ladybug (when disguised as S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #0) AiP CM Rarity.svg|Three blue lozenge diamonds (when impersonating Rarity) AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings (when impersonating Fluttershy) AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles (when impersonating Twilight Sparkle) AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples (when impersonating Applejack) Flash Magnus cutie mark crop S7E16.png|Blue feather and mountain peaks (when impersonating Flash Magnus) Mistmane cutie mark crop S7E16.png|Cloud of mist (when impersonating Mistmane) Rockhoof cutie mark crop S7E16.png|Valknut (when impersonating Rockhoof) Star Swirl the Bearded cutie mark crop S7E25.png|Six blue five-pointed stars over two dark blue swirls (when impersonating Star Swirl the Bearded) Celestia cutie mark Discover the Difference game.svg|Stylized sun (when impersonating Princess Celestia) Nightmare Moon cutie mark ID.png|Light blue crescent moon on a purple background (when impersonating Nightmare Moon) AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|One yellow balloon with blue string and two blue balloons with yellow strings (when impersonating Pinkie Pie) AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with cloud (when impersonating Rainbow Dash) Starlight Glimmer cutie mark crop S5E2.png|Purple and white star with two two-toned blue glimmering streams (when impersonating Starlight Glimmer Trixie cutie mark crop S01E06.png|Blue magic wand and sparkly blue crescent moon (when impersonating Trixie) Sandbar cutie mark crop S8E1.png|Three turtles (when impersonating Sandbar) Category:Character overview pages